Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device and, particularly, to a panel array of a display device having a narrow bezel.
Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of electronic devices such as cellular phones, tablet PCs and notebook computers use a flat panel display (FPD).
Efforts to minimize the thickness of a display device have been made. Technology for narrowing the bezel of the display device is actively studied. That is, a narrow bezel technology for providing a wider image to users by increasing an image display area of a screen of the display device while minimizing the left and right edges of the screen, in which images are not displayed, is being actively researched.
The screen of a display device includes an effective display area AA in which an image is displayed and non-display areas BZ1 and BZ2 surrounding the effective display area AA, as shown in FIG. 1. When the display device is implemented in a cellular phone, a data driver for driving data lines is provided to the lower non-display area of the screen and various functional elements, for example, a receiver 1, various sensors 2, a front camera 3 and the like are can be implemented in the upper non-display area BZ2.
The narrow bezel technology cannot be applied to the area in which the data driver is mounted because of fixed standards for the data driver. To reduce the upper non-display area BZ2 of the screen, the functional elements may be eliminated or the positions thereof may be changed to the side or the backside of the display device. In this case, it may be difficult to execute functions of the functional elements. Thus, functional elements may be located in the upper non-display area, which may limit expansion of the effective display area.